


Shitty Headphones (Tsukishima)

by othersunsets



Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Vaginal Fingering, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: your moody boyfriend Tsukki is distracted, listening to something with his shitty headphones. well...it can't hurt to try to get his attention, can it?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058108
Kudos: 93





	Shitty Headphones (Tsukishima)

As you lounge on his bed on a lazy Saturday morning, not for the first time, you wonder what the hell Tsukki is listening to.

He’s wearing those shitty two-dollar headphones he probably got way before college, and you always tease him about them, but today you decide to go even further with it.

“What the hell are you doing?” you ask him with a smirk on your face. You’re lying on your stomach on the bed, watching him as he lays on his back beside you, staring at his phone.

Not for the first time, you admire the way the sunlight splays across his face, highlighting his strong features, his hair like spun gold in the morning light. 

“Not your problem,” he says simply without looking at you. You let out a slight huff of air, indignant, and he chuckles, his head bobbing slightly to whatever song is playing. 

Frustrated at being ignored, you decide to take matters into your own hands. It can’t hurt to tease him a little. 

“The suns so bright,” you say after a while, tugging at your sweatshirt. “I’m really fucking hot.”

“Then close the curtains, dumbass,” Tsukki says, refusing to look away from his phone. After a moment, you roll over onto your back, and slowly pull your sweatshirt off, letting out a moan as you set it aside.

“Ah. Much better,” you say as Tsukki gives you an inquisitive look. Your shirt has ridden up, leaving some of your skin exposed, and your shorts leave little to the imagination. You trace your fingers in small circles across the skin of your thigh, biting your lip as you look over at him.

“My skin still feels so hot though. Do you want to touch me and see?” you say.

That’s all it takes for Tsukki to toss his phone aside, his headphones strewn away and long forgotten. He ensnares your mouth in a kiss in seconds, and you moan against his mouth as your tongues intertwine and his hands fervently explore your body. 

“Did you really think you could get away with teasing me? Fucking slut.” Tsukki whispers this in your ear before biting down hard on your earlobe and sending a thrill through you from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. He sucks down on it, hard, his fingers slipping under your shirt and making quick work of your bra while his breath, hot and heavy against your ear, causes you to cry out.

Your shirt is pulled off and thrown to the side, followed by your bra, and you moan as he sucks on the soft skin of your neck while he rolls your nipples in between his fingers. Tsukki smirks against your skin as they start to harden, and he travels lower.

“So fucking easy to please. You want it bad, don’t you?” he says, and you whimper as he leaves searing bites across your chest before circling your nipple with his hot tongue and teasing the other with his fingers. 

“Fuck,” you say as he bites down especially hard right above your left breast.

That’s gonna leave a mark. 

The weight of his body against you sends your mind reeling, and you can feel his hardness against your leg through his gym shorts as he grinds against you. An aching, wanting sensation starts to settle between your thighs as Tsukki continues exploring your body. You need to be filled. Now. 

It’s not long before your shorts are pulled off and you’re left in your underwear. Tsukki is still fully clothed, and you can’t help but feel exposed like this, his intense stare combined with his signature lazy smirk almost overwhelming to you as he spreads your legs apart. 

“You’re wearing such pretty panties,” Tsukki muses. “Just for me.”

He presses his fingers against you through your panties, and you whimper as he starts rubbing you in fast relentless circles. 

“You’re dripping wet. Are you that desperate for my cock?” He says, amused as you grind against his fingers in desperation. You want more. You need so much more.

“Please…” you say softly, and he chuckles, pulling your panties aside and sinking two fingers inside you. You gasp at the feeling, and you moan as he curls them and caresses you deep inside while his thumb plays with your clit. 

“Wow...you're such a slut, aren't you?” he says, with that triumphant smirk on his face. You nod, and you spread your legs spread wide open, rolling your hips as Tsukki’s fingers press against your g-spot insistently. You can feel yourself clench around him and the pleasure starts to build inside you, reaching a fever pitch.

Just when you’re about to go over the edge, Tsukki pulls his fingers out, and you whimper at the loss of contact. Tsukki smirks, and his fingers, coated in your wetness, press against your mouth. You open your mouth immediately, taking his fingers inside and swirling your tongue around them as you look up at him.

“Fuckkk…” Tsukki says, his eyes never leaving yours as you taste yourself on his fingers.

Tsukki pulls away and slowly pulls down his gym shorts and underwear, freeing his cock. He strokes himself a few times, that cool expression still on his face. His cock is the only thing that reveals just how badly he wants you-it’s painfully hard, intimidatingly large, and standing at attention, a dribble of pre at the tip. 

Tsukki positions himself between your legs, and you gasp as he teases your clit with the head of his cock. He slaps his cock against it lightly before just barely penetrating your entrance with it. 

“Do you want me to fuck you? Say it. Say it and I’ll give you what you want.” Tsukki says. 

“Fuck...Yes. I need your cock, Tsukki. Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, master,” you say. 

“Good girl.” And with that, he places your legs over his shoulders and enters you with a single thrust.

You let out a long and low moan at the sensation. You’re so wet that he bottoms out easily, his cock stretching you and fitting perfectly like it was meant to be inside you. The feeling of finally being filled up with Tsukki’s cock is almost overwhelming.

“Fuck...Y/N...you’re so fucking tight.” he groans, and he starts to move, sliding almost all the way out of you only to slam back in seconds later, both his hands wrapping around your throat. 

Tsukki sets a relentless pace and thrusts into you again and again, hitting your cervix with every thrust. You’re whimpering, and you try to speak but your words are slurring together but you don’t care, you don’t care because the pressure is building and building and the sight of Tsukki on top of you, his eyes heavy with pleasure as you get closer and closer to the peak, is almost too much to handle.

“You like taking this fucking cock, don’t you?” Tsukki says, his voice floating out and intermingling with the sounds of your moaning and the wet sound of Tsukki entering you again and again. You look down and see his cock, glistening with your arousal, buried deep inside you, and the sight of it is all you need to topple over the edge.

“Fuck-I’m gonna fucking come I’m gonna fucking-“ you arch your back and clench around him as the orgasm hits, and the pleasure crashes over you like a wave, and you faintly hear Tsukki moan as he slips out of you and comes on your stomach. The feeling travels throughout your body, and you shut your eyes tight as the incredible sensation starts to subside, leaving a pleasant, euphoric feeling in its wake. 

Your body shakes with aftershocks as you catch your breath, your skin hot and sweaty from all the pleasure and exertion. Tsukki kisses your forehead, your cheeks, the tip of your nose, and finally your mouth, surprisingly gentle despite the relentless nature of his thrusts only moments before. 

“You did good, baby,” he says softly, a ghost of a smile adorning his lips.

“Your weren’t so bad yourself,” you say in a super cheesy voice because you have no idea what the fuck to say, and Tsukki chuckles, leaving one last kiss on your lips. 

With a smirk, Tsukki sits down beside you in bed, pulling his pants back up. He reaches over and puts his headphones back on, typing away on his phone like he didn’t just fuck the shit out of you.

Damn. Tsukki. Him and his shitty headphones.


End file.
